During some crude oil refinery processes, an emulsion also known as a “rag layer” or “slop” may form. This rag layer may include any one or more of several substances, including, for example, oil and/or other hydrocarbons, brine, asphaltenes, and/or solids. The solids may include small solid particles of metal or grit as well as colloidal particles, and the rag layer may cause fouling and corrosion in refinery systems, which may disadvantageously reduce the efficiency and capacity of the refinery system.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for processing crude oil.